London
by TheCharminglyEvil
Summary: Regina and David meet a new friend in London.


_So now we have a series featuring these two exclusively in threesome stories. I think I will keep them traveling around the world. Suggest me places to take them next time, please? :) Oh, and guests as well. Tell me who you want them to share a bed with. And because I'm a Robin fan, he will be back some time in the future :)  
_

 _As usual, mistakes on me because I have no beta and it sucks :(_

 _ABC owns everything but the pervy mind here :D_

 _And this one is especially dedicated to IvyMillsHood for you dropped the idea in a review and I caught it and, despite taking some time, here it is. I hope you like it! ^_^_

* * *

 _ **Regina and David meet a new friend in London.**_

* * *

They notice him just a few minutes after they sit on a table in the darkest corner of the small pub.

Regina is instantly struck by his charming demeanor. A bright smile accompanied by irresistible dimples and mysterious eyes, dark in the dim light of the pub, but absolutely noticeable from any angle.

As for David, he is oddly hypnotized by his velvety tone of voice that flutters into every direction, enveloping him in a gentle fire he could already feel burning inside his chest.

Both stare at him for most of the first half of the game he and his friends are watching on TV. Rugby, David notices. And this is the only thing he can recall. Everything else is blurry by his presence. Regina just stares his way, her eyes following his every move, completely entranced by the graciousness of his hands gripping the bottle of beer he is drinking, his tongue always making an appearance to wet his lips in the moments England almost scores. Oh, and that lip bite...

His mind drifts into a world where he would kneel before this man and happily take him into his mouth. He also pictures a handful of scenarios where he would share a bed with him with or without his wife. He's never had this kind of thoughts with any other man before.

Regina wakes him up when her hand slips under the table and lightly touches him, feeling how hard he already is.

"It's the one with the dimples, isn't it?"

"Yes," he replies in a raspy voice, lost in the loud noise erupting from the tables now that England has finally scored. "I want him," he tells her, putting his hand over hers and squeezing his pants a little harder.

Regina unzips David's pants and skillfully pops the button out of its case, slipping her hand inside his boxers to touch him. He groans, a flush rushing up his neck while he stares directly to the man now sitting in a stool far from the little crowd near the TV.

He appears to have finally noticed them looking at him like he is the rarest and most wanted pray in the world. He probably felt the intensity of their eyes upon him before realizing they were practically undressing him with their hungry stares. He raises the bottle in his hand and waves it at them, winking and flashing the most irresistible dimpled grin both David and Regina have ever seen.

They both raise their tumblers and David waves his hand, unceremoniously inviting him to join them in their table. The blue eyed man gets up and speaks something into his friend's ear. The big man with curly hair, gentle eyes and weird beard just nods and turns his attentions to the TV, swinging the bottle of root beer gulping down half the content. He smiles and takes his drink, turning his eyes to the very attractive couple across the pub.

He then walks to David and Regina's table, slowly searching for any signs of this being some sort of trap, but the only thing he sees is pure and utter lust shining in their eyes. His stomach twists with the prospect of something good coming out of this.

"Good evening, milady," he bows discretely at Regina and smiles broadly at David. "Good evening, gentleman."

"Good evening," the couple replies together and chuckle with their synced answer, sipping their beverage and staring at the man in front of them with intense curiosity.

"I'm Robin, by the way," he stretches his arm towards David, squeezing his hand and shaking it firmly. He leans forward and takes Regina's hand in his, the soft touch of his lips on the back of her hand raising the heat all over her body. She feels warmth pooling between her legs.

"David," his voice is a tad deeper and he swallows when he realizes Robin's gaze is switching from his lips to his eyes.

"Regina," she usually uses her voice to seduce and conquer, but this time she feels like she is under some sort of spell that renders her under this man's mercy, which is weird because she is used to call the shots when it comes to approach someone. This time though, she feels something is quite different.

"Married, I believe," he tries and both David and Regina nod, still mesmerized by him.

"Yes, five years tomorrow," Regina replies and leans forward, placing her right hand above his.

"I see," he looks at David and smirks, deciding to try his luck. "I take you are not from here."

"No, we are not," Regina speaks, not taking her eyes from his gorgeous face. "We live in San Francisco…"

"California," Robin complements and smiles fondly at them. It seems impossible, but David feels his body heating up even more with the way he speaks.

"Have you ever been there?"

"My father worked there for two years when I was 14," he answers and smiles at them once again. "Best years of my teenage life."

Robin waves at the bar. The waiter comes closer and refills David and Regina's tumblers and puts one in front of Robin. He is now animatedly drinking whiskey, talking about the years he spent in San Francisco and also about his two year old son and the many things he does in his job.

"Being a tourist guide in England is too much fun," he speaks tenderly about the old ladies that come every year to explore the countryside. He also speaks about the women, and sometimes men, that hit on him constantly during the sightseeing tours around London and the few he's actually taken to his bed. "It's not usual because I'm a professional, but sometimes it's quite impossible to resist," he tells the tale about the twin sisters he's met two weeks earlier, the absolute breathtaking Spanish he's met during summer and also the married lady from Germany who refused to leave his apartment until the afternoon of a particularly cold Monday in November.

"Your life seems to be quite adventurous," Regina sips her drink and licks her lips wondering what is under all those layers of clothing. "I bet your wife isn't happy that you are in this line of work," she baits.

"I'm not married," he falls. "Not anymore," his voice changes a bit as he looks away for a moment before he shrugs off and smiles back at his new friends. "Marian wasn't able to understand my life style," he explains while tapping his fingers against the wooden table, the glass forgotten once the beverage is gone. "I had to spend too much time away from home and she didn't accept that," he completes showing no signs of remorse about the fate of his marriage despite him looking away only moments ago. "I didn't bother to keep the marriage alive. We have a friendly relationship, Roland is happy, so am I, which means I have nothing to complain about the outcome of our marriage."

"I'm sure you don't," David's deep voice startles both Regina and Robin. He stayed quiet for so long they actually forgot about him for a moment. "I wonder if you would like to be our personal guide here in London," he begins, squeezing Regina's leg under the table, a silent plea for her to let him do what he wants. "We pay whatever you ask."

Robin looks at the couple in front of him, eyes scrutinizing their intentions that are so very clear in the way they look at each other and back at him. He knows what they want because it is exactly the same thing he wants. Regina had him mesmerized from the instant he laid his eyes on her beautiful face. And David had him intrigued since the moment he picked up the trail of desire in the soft tone of his voice.

He considers his options and wonders why he is still thinking about it when his body, mind and soul decided the fate of this night the very moment he sat in front of them over an hour ago.

"If it's okay with you two, we can discuss this further in my flat," he leans forward and waits. The couple barely moves, just a shared look and a smirk are enough to let Robin know that this night has just begun.

* * *

"You really like traveling, don't you?" Regina asks a few minutes after they arrive at Robin's flat. She gazes at his pictures longingly, recognizing some places she still wants to visit.

Paris, Dubai, Sidney, Buenos Aires, Rio de Janeiro, Santiago, Johannesburg, Mexico City, Tokyo, San Francisco and Houston are some of the cities she recognizes from the many pictures scattered around his living room walls. David is perplexed when he recognizes the village where his parents married in France and the small town in Portugal where he and Regina first met when they were still in college.

"Traveling is my life and I don't quite understand how people are able to live without it," Robin speaks softly. His voice envelopes Regina's senses entirely as his hands run up and down her arms, his warm breath washing over her cheek as she feels the gentle scratch of his stubble against the soft skin neck.

"Good thing David and I love to travel," she whispers when he turns her head to him, eyes locked into each other, lips a breath away from touching. He sticks out the tip of his tongue and touches her bottom lip, fusing their mouths together when her hand reaches the back of his neck.

She swallows the moan that escapes Robin's throat, enjoying the feeling of his hands gripping her waist tightly. He opens his eyes to catch David staring at them, a flush running up his neck, mouth agape. He reaches out, pulling David closer by the loose belt of his pants, and the blonde man steps closer, feeling the heat coming off in waves from Regina's body. David covers her still clothed breasts with his hands, massaging them the way he knows she loves, earning a deep moan. She breaks the kiss with a wet pop and rests her head in Robin's shoulder.

David is looking at them, hands now possessively squeezing her hips. Robin stretches his arm forward and cups his neck, crashing their lips together, surprising Regina with his boldness and David with his attitude. The three of them melt into each other, Regina sucking and licking her husband's neck while he still lets himself be consumed by the heat that comes from Robin's probing tongue.

"I thought we came here to discuss about you being our guide," she mumbles into David's neck as she turns her body, her breasts now pressed against Robin's chest.

"I know this is what you want, both of you," he whispers back when David breaks the kiss with a gasp.

Robin stares at them in awe as David grinds himself against his wife's ass, nibbling her shoulders and loving the small cry of pleasure she utters as her husband lifts her skirt up, pulling her panties to the side and pushing a finger into her wet heat.

Robin takes his pants off in one quick motion, kicking them away, taking his shirt off and throwing it somewhere behind his fancy couch. Regina eyes the bulge hidden inside his boxers and smirks, licking her lips in anticipation. She just knows that their incredible recklessness will pay off.

David lifts the hem of her blouse and pulls it up her body, tossing it aside along with his own shirt, jeans, shoes and socks. She throws her skirt away and walks towards Robin. He isn't as tall as David, but he is just as muscular and incredibly fit for a man who claims to be a simple tour guide.

The three of them stare at one another and before they even comprehend what is happening, their feet are moving towards each other and the next moment Regina is pushing Robin's boxers down, her hand circling his cock, feeling him pulsing in her hand.

"Sit," she demands.

He complies and takes a place on the big black leather couch close to the large window facing the north side of the city. The piece of furniture is comfortable enough for anyone to sleep in, and absolutely perfect for what they are about to do.

Regina wastes no time and envelopes Robin's cock with her mouth. He groans and bucks his hips, throwing his head back and sighing deeply, delighted with the velvet sensation of her warm mouth around him.

She fondles his balls with her left hand, playing with them as she leisurely bobs her head up and down his shaft. Her right hand travels up his abdomen to touch his well-toned chest, pinching his nipple and smirking around him when he moans, cursing softly.

David strokes himself to the view of his gorgeous wife pleasing this man they just met. They've never done this before nor have they ever been struck with such intense desire to have someone like this either. He thinks they should not do such thing again, but at the same time he wonders why not? It's dangerous and exciting. The chill running through his body tells him he should take Regina and run far from this man, but the pull he feels towards him is pure insanity and it screams for him to surrender.

He closes his eyes and breathes deeply to control the throb of his cock. He opens his eyes to watch Regina touch herself and he can instantly feel the taste of her dripping pussy on his tongue. He can already feel the pulse of his cock with the mere thought of sharing his wife with Robin. He can already feel the insane desire to be taken by him even though he's never thought about this before.

But long ago David promised himself he would never let his brain take too much power over his instincts, so he kneels on the posh carpet, still stroking his length, taking Regina's hand off of her sex, and parting her folds to give her a torturously slow lick, teasing her clit with rapid flicks of his tongue.

She gasps when he teases her mercilessly, pushing his tongue inside her as he thumbs her clit quickly, pushing a couple of fingers within her as he nips her pussy lips gently.

In no time the symphony of groans and gasps and whimpers and whispers fills the living room with life, the kind Robin didn't feel in his heart for a long, long time. His eyes are closed and a stupid smile graces his lips as she keeps playing with his balls, but no longer sucking him. However, when his cock is again wrapped about a warm mouth, he can feel it's not hers, his eyes widening, almost falling off its sockets when he looks down to find David's eyes staring up at his face. Robin can't help but groan with the sight of this handsome man sucking him off so skillfully.

His hips buck and he shouts loud enough to wake his neighbors when Regina takes one of his balls into her mouth, sucking it with gusto, moaning as she fucks herself.

Robin knows he can't come, not yet, he wants this to last for as long as he can, so he begs for them to stop, and manages to get up despite his shaking legs, leaving his guests with lust filled eyes, opened mouths and protests at the tip of their tongues.

"Wait just a minute," he gasps and walks swiftly to his bedroom, coming back a few moments later with a wooden box in his hand. He opens it to the curious eyes of Regina and David. She smirks when he picks up a cock ring, wrapping it around the base of his cock. Robin hands one to David, looking at his hard cock and licking his own lips. "You'll need one if we keep up like this."

David says nothing, he just asks Robin to wrap it around his length – _push here to release it and I need to tell you that this will probably be the best orgasm of your life_ – and as he does so, the handsome British looks up to find David's face tense, hands gripping the edge of the couch so hard he could rip the leather easily.

Feeling bold and somewhat encouraged, Robin gives David's cock a long slow lick, swirling his tongue around the head and mimicking the way he likes to have his own cock sucked. In no time David is bucking his hips and pushing himself inside the other man's mouth, both moaning when his hand reaches for Robin's head to encourage him to take more him into his eager mouth.

Regina's never felt so turned on in her life. The view of a man with his lips around her husband's cock is something she never thought would happen let alone she would like so much to watch. She's dripping wet and despite loving the show, she needs someone to fuck her soon.

She roughly grabs Robin's hair and pulls him up and off of David's cock, fusing her lips to his, feeling the rumble of a deep groan escaping his throat to rock their kiss.

"Fuck, that was hot," Robin chuckles and she breaks the kiss, smiling up at her husband as he groans with the fresh memory of Robin's lips around him. "But I fucking need some cock right now!" They laugh.

She never speaks like this. It's not because she feels she's better than that or anything, but Regina genuinely thinks there is no need to actually use crude words during sex. So she's obviously surprised with the way she speaks whenever they have a partner in bed. First time was with Mary Margaret and even though she loved their heated encounter, she was mortified for days with the way she spoke. Now it's happening again.

Regina chuckles and shakes her head, deciding not to bother with such petty problem, not now. She's too horny to concern herself with words, especially when David moves over and sits on the couch, relaxing his body and closing his eyes with a satisfied sigh.

She knows what she said, but she's suddenly struck by the need to take him into her mouth, to feel him heavy and pulsing on her tongue. So, instead of sink onto him, as he was expecting, Regina wraps her lips around David, earning a deep groan followed by his hand fisting on her hair, firmly holding her in place as she swallows his entire length in one quick motion.

David isn't used to her changing her mind like that, so he greatly appreciates when she moans, the sound vibrating around the head of his shaft making him gasp and thrust his hips up into her wet mouth. She swings her head up and down, lips pressing against him tightly with each downward motion, her nose touching his belly, and her tongue dragging against the underside of him before she releases him to press tiny kisses to the head of his cock before repeating these motions over and over again.

Robin knows they are in their own bubble and forgot about him, but he doesn't mind a bit as he touches himself lazily, mesmerized by the way Regina seems to almost worship her husband's cock. His eyes roam over the scene, her sweaty back glows in the yellow light coming from the lamp street right outside the large window as her hips swing with the way she bobs her head up and down David's shaft, the movement making Robin's mouth water, a thought crossing his mind and encouraging him to join them on the couch.

As he kneels behind Regina, a smirk graces his lips as he thumbs her pussy bottom to top, pressing her clit firmly a couple of times before she's releasing David's cock to gasp, looking over her shoulder with surprise etched all over her pretty face. Robin grins at her and disappears behind her to give her pussy a slow, torturous lick that prompts her to groan louder.

Her head falls onto David's belly and she gasps again as she feels Robin's tongue flicking its way from her entrance to her clit and back slowly at first and then quickening the pace to a frenzied pace that has her rocking her hips against his mouth. She takes David's cock into her mouth again to muffle the moan threatening its way out of her lips.

Robin keeps playing with her clit and folds, dragging his tongue from her clit to her entrance so many times Regina is glad she's learned to control her body enough not to come so quickly, though it is becoming increasingly difficult with the way his tongue is now going past her entrance and gently flicking her butthole.

As he observes the way Regina reacts to Robin's mouth on her, David realizes he wants more of this, more of them enjoying sex with other people, more of them tossing social worries through the window and living their lives as they want. He smirks at Robin when he rises from behind Regina, pushing three fingers within her, lips wet and eyes on fire. He fingers her, the wet sound makes him groan and plants a kiss on her ass cheek, sighing deeply with utter satisfaction.

Robin looks up at David and the blonde gestures to him a few times before he understands what he wants, smiling broadly as he kneels behind her and David in front of her. And it wasn't exactly synced, but they managed to push themselves into her at the same time, her wet mouth enveloping David's cock, her velvety cunt gripping Robin's length deliciously, both men moaning in unison and smirking as they start moving together, in and out, a perfect dance that throws Regina in the middle of a heated reality that leaves her speechless and fascinated for she never thought, not even in her wildest dreams, she would actually get to be fucked like this.

She moans and rocks her body back and forth, loving the way David's cock hits the back of her throat and how deep Robin's cock is within her, his fingertips gripping her hips so tightly she knows there'll be bruises by the morning, but she doesn't really care as long as these two delicious men keep fucking her the way they're doing now.

Regina whimpers as Robin thrusts harder and faster into her and David holds her head in place and fucks her mouth gently, eagerly groaning with the way she looks at him with her dark eyes shining beautifully. And they fuck and fuck some more until the boys remember they can't actually come in the very moment Regina's legs quiver uncontrollably, the orgasm hitting her so hard she nearly passes out, falling forward into David's lap, breathing rapidly and mumbling incoherent words.

"I forgot about this," Robin points to the cock ring wrapped around the base of his cock, feeling his balls heavy and ready, but he wants more, he wants to give her what she came here for. "She needs some time to recover, want a beer?" David looks at him with a funny expression, earning a laugh from his new friend, who shakes his head as he heads to the kitchen to grab two bottles of beer.

Robin sits beside David, handing him a bottle and opening his own, swinging it and eagerly taking a huge gulp of the cool beverage, sighing as he satisfies the thirst gripping his throat.

"What?" Robin asks as David is still looking at him with a baffled expression.

"How can you drink beer after what we just did?"

"I don't know, mate, maybe grabbing it on the fridge and opening it?"

British people and their need for sarcasm, David rolls his eyes.

"You know what I mean," he speaks, annoyance heavy in his voice.

"I know, and I drink because I like and because it helps me to cool down," he explains, taking another long gulp. "And I suspect if I don't do it tonight, I may see this cock ring not working for the very first time ever," Robin tilts his head as David's expression changes from annoyance to confusion to understanding.

Yeah, makes sense, he was actually on fire a few minutes ago, just then he opens the beer and drinks it all in a matter of minutes, literally, tossing the bottle aside as his hand caresses Regina's head. Her breathe is still labored and she hasn't spoken a single word for the past ten minutes. He keeps running his fingers through her dark locks and waiting for her to come back fully. David has no idea what comes next, but he damn well knows he will enjoy it more than anything he's ever enjoyed in his life.

When Regina feels normal again, she looks up and the beautiful imagine of her husband and their new friend sharing a heated kiss all tongue and teeth makes a devilish smile grace her lips. She's quite sure these two will heat up on their own soon enough (hopefully she'll be awake to watch them because they are too gorgeous and insanely hot together), something utterly surprising to Regina because she and David have never discussed or even considered the possibility of him sharing a bed with another man, but now it seems it is going to happen sooner or later thanks to Robin.

It seems like he didn't notice she moved away from his lap, but now she's looking at them, hands exploring each others' bodies, tongues fighting eagerly for dominance as Robin grips his hair, tilting David's head so he can nip at her husband's neck.

They don't see her moving, but David actually jumps when he feels Regina slowly sitting onto him, her pussy gripping his cock so tightly he gasps and curses like she never saw him doing before. And as she takes him fully, the feeling of him stretching her sex overcomes her senses and she groans loudly. She loves to feel him so hard, fitting himself inside her so well.

Robin breaks the kiss with a wet pop, glancing at Regina's breasts before looking at her as she moves her hips up and down David's cock. He smirks at her as he eagerly grazes a perk nipple with his teeth, nipping at it gently as he squeezes the other breast in his hand loving the moan that escapes her mouth.

Robin feasts on her nipples for a while before Regina feels him move away from the couch. David pistons his cock up her pussy, squeezing her as cheeks when Regina actually shouts when she senses a pair of calloused hands grasp her waist, roughly stilling her movements. She looks back to find Robin smirking at her, a bottle of lube in his hand.

"Did you come to my flat expecting something else?" he asks somewhat surprised when David glares at him.

"This is not what we had in mind."

"Speak for yourself, David!"

Regina surprises her husband, who was really not thinking about having another man fucking his wife _with_ him right now, even though the thought crossed his mind not long ago.

"Are you kidding me, Regina?"

"No, I am not," she looks over her shoulder at Robin again and smiles. "There's no need for that," she picks up the bottle from his hand and tosses it away. Looking down at her husband, Regina touches his face and speaks softly to him. "I know you want this just as much as I do and I've told you about this exact scenario many, many times before. Trust me with this, you'll love it!"

David looks up at his wife to find her staring at him with a mix of hope and rebelliousness. Being Robin or another man, he knows she'll do it whether he likes it or not, with or without him. So he decides to stop making a fuss about this, he wants her to be happy and if it means she'll have another man inside her so be it. Maybe he'll like it.

"Okay, just don't fall in love with him," he jokes to lighten the mood and they both laugh, Robin shakes his head, picking up the bottle from the floor and smearing a bit on his cock, squeezing the supple flesh of her ass, nipping both her cheeks and rimming her puckered hole for a while, wetting it, earning enthusiastic groans, before positioning himself at her entrance.

Regina tenses a bit when she feels the head of Robin's cock pressing against her. She takes a handful of deep breathes to calm her nerves and relax. She's been waiting for this very moment for so long that now she has no idea what to do with herself. She rests her forehead against David's, staring at his gentle blue eyes as they both grunt when Robin is finally buried deep within her.

Their new friend seems to have been part of such activity before for he touches her back softly, hands taking her breasts and massaging them while he whispers encouraging words, begging her to relax and just feel, telling her that no one is more important than her at the moment. Robin places tiny kisses at the base of her neck, nibbling her shoulders gently as he begins to move his hips slowly.

David waits for Robin to set his pace, soon finding a rhythm so perfect their bodies seem to be one, moans and softly cursed words filling up the silence that is no more in Robin's flat, the damp sound of skin slapping skin, the sweat running down their backs and necks, the love bites left on the wake of their activities merges together as Regina comes, shaking so hard Robin has to stop thrusting, his cock throbbing inside her, the feeling making his head spin.

"Let's switch," David demands and Robin laments because he's completely taken by Regina's butthole gripping his cock so tightly, so warm and delicious, but he won't complain, after all he wasn't expecting to fuck these two insanely hot people in his couch (oh he will have David, he will!).

Regina is boneless and has a content glint in her eyes as Robin holds her by the waist, turning her to him as he walks back to the couch, falling onto it with her on his lap. She guides him into her, both whimpering with the way he stretches her and how wet and hot she actually feels. He places his hand on her hips, slapping her ass cheeks a couple of times before he opens them for David.

He smirks at his friend and presses the head of his cock to Regina's entrance, pushing himself slowly until the head of his cock pops inside her, his length following easily. They groan together again, the incredible feeling of being so close erasing any doubt they still had, and the next thing they know both men are moving together, finding a pace that takes them over the moon and back every time they feel each other's cock brush through the thin layer of skin separating them.

Regina is also moving her hips in time with them, taking their cocks in a way that makes both men moan in unison as she whispers a litany of things she would normally regard as immoral, but that sound so perfect and fit she throws any proper behavior to the wind.

And Robin presses his thumb to her clit, pumping himself up faster and harder, feeling David do the same as their bodies merge into one, sweat mingling on their perfect fitting forms, smiles telling a story of bliss and wonder as she comes with a shout so loud she's sure the neighbors will call the police any minute now, but before it happens they keep fucking her, in and out, harder and faster, deeper and rougher until she is coming all over them again, earning a beautiful smile as she squirts all over Robin's belly.

And they keep going and she comes yet again before she actually moves away and out of their grasp, breathing heavily as they get up looking at her with pleading looks in their puppy faces. Regina then kneels before them, knowing exactly what to do, reaching for the base of their cocks, pressing the cock rings and releasing them, getting a huge load of cum all over her face, breasts and mouth.

She smirks up at them as they stroke themselves dry, groaning and yet again kissing hungrily. Regina might have initially thought this to be absurd and crazy, but now… oh, now she knows she wants more and will do it over and over again for as long as she lives.

* * *

Reviews are my moon and stars!


End file.
